supervivencia
by aiida-Dsalvatore
Summary: una nueva clase hará que todos los alumnos se trasladen a épocas diferentes con objetivo de aprender a desenvolverse en cualquiere situacion...soy muy mala con los summarys lo siento...puede que futuro lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!! Por fin he empezado un nuevo fic debo reconocer que me costó decidirme porque no me llegaba la inspiración XD**

**Este fic en principio solo tendrá 4 capítulos pero dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga habrá más…así que ya sabéis enviadme rewies plis animan mucho XD**

**En fin todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos (lástima T_T)**

**-** En verdad no entiendo qué pretenden enseñarnos con esta clase.

-Ron es totalmente obvio que lo que quieren que aprendamos es a desenvolvernos en cualquier situación.

-Y pero… ¡sin varita! Es decir ¿qué mosca les ha picado? ¿Tomaron alguna poción extraña el día que decidieron imponernos una clase nueva o qué?

Hermione volteó los ojos mientras escuchaba las protestas de Ron. Había intentado explicarles demasiadas veces que esa clase estaba pensada por si en alguna ocasión se hallaban en tal situación pero al parecer sus dos amigos no concebían esa perspectiva.

- Hermione, ¿no dices nada?- Harry la miraba esperando que dijera algo a favor de la clase.

-¿Qué puedo decir que no os haya dicho ya?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras recorrían los últimos metros hasta la puerta de la clase de adaptación extrema(N/A: nueva clase obvio no¿?) y se sentaban junto en uno de los últimos bancos mientras los alumnos más rezagados entraban en la clase.

-Buenos días – la profesora Vargas saludó a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque no fue recompensada con demasiadas- Hoy tengo que anunciar varias cosas para empezar, y sé que esto os hará mucha ilusión, os anuncio durante el próximo mes no tendrán que asistir al resto de las clases debido a que realizaremos los exámenes. Os preguntaréis cómo funcionaremos durante este mes. Pues bien el examen tiene dos partes: la primera es un examen escrito, la segunda es una parte práctica en la que en grupos de dos se viajará a diferentes épocas o lugares en los que deberán sobrevivir durante tres semanas, serán elegidos por sorteo al igual que el lugar donde serán trasladados y sí puede ser con personas de diferentes casas. Primero se realizará el examen práctico por lo que en esta clase empezaremos a repartir las parejas.

Para empezar quiero que escriban su nombre en un pedazo de papel y que lo depositen en la urna que hay sobre mi mesa.

Los tres amigos escribieron su nombre en el papel mientras los demás alumnos hacían lo mismo.

-Bueno esperemos que no nos toque hacer pareja con ningún slytherin, yo creo que lo mejor sería un ravenclaw emparejándonos con una persona muy inteligente seguro que aprobaremos el examen, me pregunto con quién nos tocará – dijo Ron-Pobre del que le toque con Malfoy no creéis? Ese tan mimado seguro que no ayuda a su compañero.

- Muy bien chicos habéis introducido todos vuestro nombre? Sí? Pues vamos a comenzar el sorteo la primera pareja es la formada por…Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot. Por favor sentaos juntos para recordar que estáis emparejados.

Continuemos la segunda pareja…

Transcurrieron veinte minutos en los que la profesora continuó nombrando a los integrantes de las parejas. Ron dormitaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban en voz baja.

- …y Ron Weasley por favor colocaos juntos.

Ron despertó de golpe al oír su nombre y se sentó rápidamente con Blaise Zabini que le miraba con una expresión de odio en sus facciones.

-Muy bien la siguiente pareja es…Harry Potter y Cormac Mclaggen(N/A: no pude resistirme recuerdan cuando en el príncipe mestizo formó parte del equipo de Gryffindor? Pobre Harry… XD) colocaos juntos aquí, eso es. La siguiente pareja es…Hermione Granger y…Draco Malfoy.

La cara de espanto de Hermione en ese momento no tenía precio, miraba incrédula a la profesora y luego a Malfoy que la miraba con al misma expresión en su rostro.

Después de un momento que pareció eterno Hermione se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Malfoy.

-Que te quede claro Malfoy tú no me caes bien yo a ti tampoco pero por el bien de esta clase nos comportaremos entendido?

-Por supuesto sangre sucia siempre y cuando no te acerques a mí ni me toques en ningún momento.

-Hecho pelo paja.

El resto de la hora transcurrió de forma normal mientras les recordaban las normas del examen, el cual comenzarían mañana. Al fin el timbre sonó anunciando que la clase había terminado.

**En fin espero recibir muchos rewies si no me parece que no voy a continuar esta historia aunque me haga mucha ilusión…me conformo con lo que sea buenas opiniones, malas, tomatazos, flores (se ruega abstenerse de lanzar objetos puntiagudos gracias).**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Pd: es posible que con el paso de los capítulos aparezca lemmon pero no es seguro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta**

**En primer lugar muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews significan mucho para mi!!!XD **

**Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo espero poder seguir publicando a este ritmo pero lo dudo.**

**Saludos!!**

Todo estaba preparado, los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor con sus respectivas mochilas llenas de cosas que creían necesarias. A pesar de que no todos estaban de acuerdo con que impartieran esa clase, en el ambiente reinaba una clara excitación mezclada con impaciencia.

La profesora Vargas hizo acto de presencia en el gran comedor.

- Muy bien chicos, veo que estáis preparados, no obstante tengo que revisar vuestras mochilas para comprobar que no lleváis anda inadecuado. Lo haremos uno por uno ya que estoy segura de que no queréis que todos los alumnos vean qué lleváis en vuestras mochilas.

Los alumnos fueron pasando individualmente y salían con sus mochilas notablemente más vacías.

-Hermione Granger, pase.

Hermione entró con la profesora y le entregó su mochila, la cual la profesora empezó a vaciar mientras colocaba su contenido sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí… No está mal pero me temo que tendré que retirarle algunas cosas.

La profesora comenzó a retirar diversos objetos de los que había en la mesa y los fue depositando en una bolsa oscura.

- Creo que eso es todo, por último debe entregarme su varita. Gracias.

A continuación guardó la bolsa en una taquilla con el nombre de Hermione en la puerta.

Cuando hubo revisado a todos los alumnos la profesora volvió al gran comedor y se acercó a una urna en la que flotaban varios pedazos de papel.

- Perfecto, ya os he revisado a todos; debo reconocer que me habéis sorprendido gratamente, al menos la gran mayoría. Ahora os añadiremos unas pequeñas provisiones ya que estoy segura de que al principio os costará bastante encontrar comida.

Todos vieron como sus mochilas aumentaban ligeramente de tamaño.

- Y por fin llegó el momento que todos esperabais, el momento de elegir la época. Debo informaros de que será elegido al azar ni yo ni nadie puede influir en la decisión. En esta urna que tengo a mi izquierda hay varios destinos, uno de ellos se posará en mi mano y seréis teletransportados automáticamente ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Vamos a ir todos al mismo lugar?

- En efecto, se os trasladará a la misma época pero en sitios diferentes alejados varios kilómetros unos de otros.

-¿Qué pasará si nos encontramos en una situación en la que nos es imposible sobrevivir?

-En las mochilas lleváis también un dispositivo que al ser pulsado envía una señal al colegio para que podáis volver. ¿Algo más? Pues bien comencemos, colocaos las mochilas por favor y situaos al lado de vuestra pareja en los círculos señalados en el suelo.

Cuando los alumnos estuvieron listos la profesora destapó la urna y uno de los papeles se posó en su mano.

En ese mismo instante se oyó un zumbido procedente de cada uno de los círculos y todos los alumnos desaparecieron.

**Bueno ¿ qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo sabremos por fin dónde han sido trasladados, hasta entonces se admiten apuestas jajaja ¿dónde creéis que les he mandado?**

**Por cierto tengo que haceros otra pregunta… ¿os gustaría que con el tiempo añadiera lemmon?? **

**Espero vuestras respuestas y vuestros reviews**

**Os quiero!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno por fin subo un nuevo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mandado reviews me suben mucho al moral!**

**Aquí os dejo el cap espero que os guste.**

Lo primero que vio Hermione al abrir los ojos fue una luz cegadora que le obligó a volver a cerrarlos.

Quería averiguar dónde se encontraba así que se concentró en sus otros sentidos.

Oyó los cantos de los pájaros, sintió la hierba jugueteando entre sus dedos y no olió nada más que aire puro y naturaleza plena.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la intensa luz y distinguió un cielo azul completamente libre de nubes.

Se incorporó lentamente y observó un extenso prado que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Sangre sucia! ¡Deja de holgazanear!

"Cómo no"-pensó Hermione-"Malfoy arruinando los buenos momentos"

-A un Malfoy no se le ignora, así que levántate y comienza a hacer algo útil.

-Eh, rubio oxigenado, ¿por qué en lugar de gritarme no intentas averiguar dónde estamos?

-Lo haría si no tuviera miedo de que te perdieras y tuviera que regresar a buscarte.

-Ja, ja, ja; reconócelo Malfoy, el que corre el riesgo de perderse aquí eres tú, sin tu varita eres un completo inútil.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el este y Draco, enfurecido por no haber encontrado nada hiriente que responder, comenzó a seguirla ya que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Hermione tenía razón: sin su varita no era nada.

Después de andar durante una hora aproximadamente Hermione se detuvo.

-No lo entiendo, llevamos caminando muchísimo tiempo y aún no hemos encontrado ninguna población ni indicios de que haya alguna por aquí cerca…

-Tal vez estemos buscando en la dirección equivocada…Eh mira, ¿aquello de allí no son caballos?

Hermione se volvió hacia la dirección en la que señalaba Draco y observó una figuras diminutas que se movían a lo lejos.

-Es posible, aunque desde aquí es difícil saberlo. Mejor acerquémonos.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron pero cuado las figuras comenzaron a ser reconocibles se detuvieron de golpe. Ambos contemplaron atónitos el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos mientras, primero el asombro, después la incredulidad y finalmente la comprensión se reflejaban en sus rostros. Porque lo que se encontraba ante ellos no eran caballos sino…

-¡¿Mamuts? Imposible…-dijo Draco mientras un atisbo de miedo y preocupación decoraban su rostro.

-No, no pueden…no pueden haber…nos han enviado a…

-La prehistoria-dijeron a la vez mientras sus rostros palidecían hasta lo imposible.

**Pues ya está;¿qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews diciendo lo que pensais!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Pd.: estoy trabajando en un one shot sobre Lily y James; es un drama así que si queréis leerlo estad atentos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida…

En fin sé que mis disculpas no valen nada y lamento también desilusionaros pues esto no es sino una nota de autor que yo considero bastante importante. Voy a dejar de publicar en fanfiction pero no abandonaré mis historias, en lugar de eso volveré a publicar desde el principio en mi nuevo blog.

Su dirección está en mi perfil y os invito a todos a que lo visitéis y me deis vuestra opinión sobre él. Intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora y también intentaré escribir capítulos más largos para mantener a los lectores contentos.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.

aiida-Dsalvatore


End file.
